The emergence and popularity of computing has made computing devices a staple in today's marketplace. An example of such devices include all-in-one (AIO) computers, which integrate internal components of the computer into the same case as the display, compared to a standard desktop configuration generally including a separate display monitor and computer system case. Consumers may desire for computing devices, such as AIO computers, to have a compact design. As the internal components of AIO computers are located in the same case as the display, internal access into the case may be required, for example, for service procedures and upgrades. As AIO computers continue to become more compact, the ability for users to access the internal components of AIO computers may become challenging.